


Bouquet

by spacesquidlings



Series: You Are My Sunshine [9]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings
Summary: Jihyun takes a detour to buy some flowers
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Series: You Are My Sunshine [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Bouquet

Jihyun had been on his way home when he’d noticed the doors of the flower shop thrown open. When he’d heard the sweet chiming of the little silver bells dangling in the doorway of the shop. When he’d caught sight of the baskets of roses and sunflowers and tulips swaying in the soft afternoon breeze.

He wasn’t really thinking as he stepped into the store, his eyes sweeping across the small space as the faint strains of a melody he couldn’t quite place floated through the air.

There were little flowers in pots shaped like watering cans and little animals, vibrant green succulents in pots the colour of the sky after a storm, and blooming orchids that reached towards the cornflower blue ceiling. But he hardly noticed them, his gaze brushing past the flowers and viridescent plants, over the racks of colourful seedlings for more flowers than he knew existed and the shelves of little gnomes and ceramic fairies.

His gaze flew past it all, instead falling on the vases overflowing with bright, butter-yellow sunflowers. Their petals looked like they had been plucked from sunbeams themselves, like they would be warm and soft to the touch.

Jihyun wasn’t thinking when he walked into the store. Or rather, he  _ was _ thinking, but the only thought in his mind was of his wife, of MC, who was waiting for him at home.

His wife, who was sunshine and joy and everything good wrapped in a beautiful smile and soft hands and his favourite smile.

His wife, who he suddenly  _ really _ wanted to buy flowers for.

He chose the nicest flowers, the ones he was sure MC would love, had them wrapped in sky-blue tissue paper and tied with a cerulean bow, and then he was on his way out again, the bells seeming to sing as he made his way home.

It was small, simple, but he’d wanted to give MC something that would make her smile. Something that would make her happy the way she always made him happy.

Jihyun didn’t understand why, but he’d started to feel anxious, and his grip had grown tighter around the bouquet until he’d nearly snapped the stems in half.

“Jihyun?”

He paused in the entrance as MC poked her head around the corner, her face breaking into a bright smile as she saw him.

“You’re home!” She sang, making her way towards him.

He smiled, unable to stop himself as he looked at his wife, as she chattered about how she’d tried baking cookies today, how she wanted him to try them and tell her what he thought.

His heart felt full listening to her talk, hearing her tell him about the little things that had happened while he’d been out. He felt like sunshine was spilling into his soul, like he was filled with starlight and joy.

Just getting to stand here with her made him happier than he could imagine.

“MC,” he said, and she paused, blinking.

“Yes?” She asked, rocking back on her heels, clasping her hands together.

Jihyun held the flowers out towards her, warmth rushing through him as her eyes widened and her cheeks turned a soft, rosy pink.

“I got these for you.”

MC took the bouquet, cradling it in her arms like a newborn.

“For me?” She asked, her voice quiet.

He chuckled, wanting to wrap her in an embrace, to never let her go. “Yes, for you.”

She stared down at them for a moment, quiet, and then a smile broke across her face, bright as the sun at dawn.

“I  _ love them!” _ She gushed, clutching them against her chest. “Jihyun, they’re beautiful!”

“I’m glad,” he said, warmth and sunshine swelling in his heart.

MC set the flowers to the side, leaning them up against the wall, then quickly closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his neck and showering his face in kisses.

Jihyun laughed, holding her tight as she continued kissing him.

“What’s all this for?” He asked, feeling more than a little breathless.

MC paused, pulling away just enough to meet his gaze. She was smiling, and it was beautiful and bright. 

“Because I love you!” She sang. “Because I have the most wonderful husband in the world!”

Jihyun’s breath rushed from his lungs, and for a moment he couldn’t breathe. And then he was leaning down, pressing his lips against hers, embracing her as tightly as he could.

Because he loved her so very much. Because he had the most wonderful wife in the world, and he couldn’t ask for anything better.


End file.
